


Atomic Gemini

by AnIdiotOfYourOwn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meta, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, The Homestuck Epilogues, probably others to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotOfYourOwn/pseuds/AnIdiotOfYourOwn
Summary: What does it mean to be canon? Is relevance worth pursuing? And most importantly, who gives a shit?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor & Jade Harley
Kudos: 9





	Atomic Gemini

In the center of the universe, there exists a black hole where the laws governing canon bend and splinter in thousands of directions. In the center of this black hole, there sits a planet in the midst of war. Warships darken skies as humans and trolls battle for domination. 

But Sollux Captor doesn’t really care about any of that. If he’s being frank, he’s honestly getting really fucking tired of shit always happening. He’s sick of god-tier cherubs and their bullshit. He doesn’t even care that aa totally left him to fuck off wherever that freaky-ass human went. At this point, all he wants to do is sit in this war-torn planet and chill. 

So of course that’s the opposite of what happens. 

⇒

Meanwhile, the Witch searches for her husband. It was supposed to be the safest possible mission. That’s why Commander Vantas had sent them on it. There was literally no way for either of them to die a Heroic death. So when Jade finishes rigging the Shitty Liberty and Dave is still nowhere to be seen, she’s more than a little confused and concerned. 

Descending through the jungle canopy in the general area she’d seen Dave go, Jade wanders around for a bit before coming across the ruins of...something. Jade can’t really tell what it is, but it’s most likely where Dave went. Whatever the building is, why’s he been in there so long? 

After circling the building, Jade finds a broken window on the second floor of the structure. Floating in through the hole, Jade looks around the room she’s entered. From the looks of it, this appears to have been a possible government building from the pre-flood Earth. Maybe this was the White House that Dave used  
to say Obama lived in? 

The mystery of the structure and where Dave went increase when Jade finds an worn-down transportalizer blending into the floor. After a moment of hesitation, Jade steps on, hoping to find her beloved husband and leave. In less than a second, she stands in the center of a large, crypt-like chamber. Jade’s brows furrow when, on the far wall of the chamber, there stands a costume that bears a striking resemblance to Jake’s, sealed behind a glass chamber. 

As she walks towards the costume, she notices a dark chamber to the side of it. As she looks down the dark hallway, she’s filled with an inexplicable sense of dread that makes her skin crawl. As much as she doesn’t want to see what’s in there, a voice in her head tells her that’s where all her answers are. Stealing her nerves, Jade creates a small green light around her and starts down the hall. 

After walking in silence for minutes on end, Jade stops dead in her tracks at what seems to be the end of the hallway when she sees a body crumpled up on the ground. It almost looks like…

JADE: dave?  


The body doesn’t move. Jade’s heart is pounding. 

JADE: dave?  


The body still doesn’t move. Jade takes a deep breath and walks up to the body. Her blood runs cold when she sees that it is in fact Dave. 

JADE: dave, this isn’t funny!  


Tears are at the corners of her eyes. 

JADE: dave, please…  


No response. Jade collapses to her knees, sobs wracking her body as the full weight of her husband’s corpse hits her. 

This was supposed to be a simple mission. How could this happen? How could her husband be lying dead in front of her?

⇒ 

Sollux just wants to chill. He just wants to sit and not have to do any important shit ever again. So of course the second he finds a nice hill to sit on and watch the madness unfold, which was significantly more difficult without being able to see where he was going, a vaguely humanoid green bolt goes shooting by overhead, before hovering a short distance away. Sollux more so feels them than sees them, but the force is strong enough that he might as well see it. 

SOLLUX: n0pe, n0pe, n0pe, n0pe, abs0lutely the fuck n0t.   


Despite everything in him desiring anything over checking it out, a force he can’t explain compels him to drag his ass up from the spot he’d made for himself and explore. Wandering through the woods, he eventually comes to a small clearing. Sollux starts to turn around and leave when he hears crying. 

SOLLUX: i d0nt have t0 deal with this shit.   


He mutters this under his breath as he starts to leave. 

JADE: hello?  
SOLLUX: fuck.   


⇒

Jade sniffs and rubs her eyes, looking up from where she’d been sitting. After finding Dave’s corpse in the ruins, she’d reported to Commander Vantas then immediately left to mourn in peace. The forest outside of the Troll Kingdom seemed as good a place as any, but she’s hardly gotten anytime to herself before she hears a muttered curse and the crunch of shoes on leaves. 

When she looks up, it takes her a moment to recognize the figure through the tears in her eyes, but it almost looks like

JADE: sollux?  


The figure turns around, and sure enough, the signature red and blue eyepatches of Karkat’s old friend are looking back at her. 

SOLLUX: uh, sup.   


Jade sniffs again and wipes her eyes. 

JADE: hey.  


Sollux looks like he’d literally rather be anywhere else, and honestly Jade can’t really blame him. She’s trying to hold it together, honoring Dave’s unphased coolkid persona and all that, but it’s so hard. As much as she wants Sollux to just leave, maybe talking to someone will help.

JADE: do you want to...come sit down?  


Sollux hesitates for a moment, seemingly stuck between wanting nothing to do with her, and a pull to come talk. After a pregnant pause, he seems to work out whatever internal battle he was having and walks over, plopping down in the grass next to her. 

SOLLUX: s0...whats up?  
JADE: my husband, Dave, he…  


Jade pauses, takes a deep breath, and finishes. 

JADE: he died.  
SOLLUX: 0h.  
SOLLUX: im sorry.  
JADE: thanks. i want to say it’s alright, put on the same cool face he always had, but it hurts so much!  


Sollux nods, takes a moment before he responds. 

SOLLUX: i kn0w what that’s like, actually. i l0st my matesprit t00.  
SOLLUX: it hurts like shit, but all we can really d0 is remember them and keep g0ing, right?  
JADE: yeah, i guess.

Jade looks out at the night sky, listening to the hum of warships in the distance. 

JADE: I think part of what makes it hurt so much is that we weren’t even doing anything really important, and honestly, i don't think any of us have in a while.  
SOLLUX: g0d, im s0 sick 0f everything being ab0ut whether things are imp0rtant 0r n0t. cant pe0ple st0p talking ab0ut what shit matters f0r tw0 fucking minutes.  
JADE: what do you mean?  
SOLLUX: wh0 fucking cares whether what we d0 matters 0r n0t? livings hard en0ugh with0ut w0ndering ab0ut the significance 0f everything y0u d0.  
JADE: oh, yeah, i guess.   


After that, they stay in silence for a time, sitting in near-comfortable quiet next to each other. A few minutes later, the ground shakes as a hole tears open in the sky, spewing more dream ghosts from Paradox Space. However, even after the hole closes, the ground continues to shake. More than just the ground, it feels as though the very fabricate of what constitutes the foundation of this universe is shaking. 

SOLLUX: what the fu-  


Before he can finish that sentence, a blinding light fills his and Jade’s vision. The laws of narrative bend as the world continues to shake. Eventually, reality returns to some semblance of stability, but anyone with ties to the narrative can feel that something in the universe has changed. Something that never was supposed to happen. Paradox Space bends as 

0h what the fuck 


End file.
